dclaufandomcom-20200214-history
Checkin' Out
"Checkin' Out" is the 11th episode of season four of That's So Raven, and the 89th episode of the overall series. It debuted on July 28, 2006. The episode was a crossover between That's So Raven and The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Plot Donna Cabonna is launching her new line of boys clothing and, after Tiffany calls in sick, she is searching for a new assistant. Raven volunteers herself, and Donna tells her to set up the photo-shoot at the Tipton Hotel, where the famous fashion photographer Pistache will take photos of the new line of clothing. She orders Raven to put all the details in a device called a Secretech, and Raven assures her that she knows how to work it, even though she doesn't. At the Baxter home, Victor, Chelsea, Eddie, and Cory are cleaning out the attic. Chelsea finds a paddleball and ends up being a natural at it. Cory and Eddie, interested it the prize money for a record, plan to have Chelsea go on for 17 hours and 22 minutes. Back at Donna's office, Raven sets up a Secretech video conference with Pistache for Donna. Pistache asks Donna to fly in her favorite models, Juan and Kvelte, and sends the arrangements to the Secretech. However, Raven accidentally (and unknowingly) causes a file error with the Secretech, before leaving to help Donna pack. Cory calls the world record officials to come to the Baxter house, as there's another person going for the record. When they arrive, the competitor is revealed to be Stanley, and he and Chelsea begin to compete. Raven arrives at the Tipton Hotel and starts to check in with Marion Moseby. While her and Donna's reservations are still intact, Moseby tells her that Pistache arrived at the Milan Tipton, and Juan and Kvelte have not received their tickets. While Raven talks to Secretech support, Zack and Cody walk by, complaining about how Moseby didn't let them near their favorite actress Tyler Sparks. Raven has a vision of Tyler tripping down the stairs while talking on her phone. Seeing her vision about to happen, Raven tells Zack and Cody to hold their arms out, and the boys successfully catch her, earning each a kiss on the cheek. Zack and Cody introduce themselves to Raven and tell her that they now have her back. As Donna arrives, Raven proceeds to tell her about Pistache and the models. However, they are interrupted by Kendra Blair of the Trendy channel. Donna asks if the models arrived and Raven, looking at Zack and Cody, tells her that they have. When asked if Pistache arrived as well, Raven lies and said she did. As Raven leaves, however, Donna receives a letter from Pistache, telling her she was in Milan. Stanley and Chelsea continue to compete for the world record, and decide to share the prize. He counts to three and stops, while Chelsea scams him and keeps going, winning the award. However, after seeing Stanley's (false) sadness, she takes the 1,000 dollar check from Eddie and Cory and gives it to him, and then proceeds to win the paddleball record from behind her back. Kendra Blair begins to cover the photo-shoot and Raven enters, disguised as Pistache. She presents Zack and Cody, who are wearing the new clothing, and goes to the candy counter to buy a camera. Donna arrives disguised as Pistache as well, and when Raven returns with the camera, she is confronted by Donna. They decide to run from the photo-shoot to avoid being humiliated, only to be surprised when they see the real Pistache entering the Tipton Hotel. Pistache says that she arrived in an "outrageously expensive" private jet, charged to Donna. As she sees Zack and Cody, she notes that they are not Juan and Kevelte; they are even better. Pistache starts to take the pictures, and Raven has a vision that the boys clothing line is going to be a hit. The next day, Raven approaches the front desk to check out, and tells Moseby that she is going back to San Francisco on her 9 am flight. Moseby informs her that it is 10 am, and, crushed since she believed she finally worked the Secretech, she goes back to her suite. Continuity * Cory mentions how Stanley has scammed him in the past, inadvertently referencing the events of "The Four Aces", "Driving Miss Lazy", and "Fur Better or Worse". * London Tipton previously used a Secretech in "Forever Plaid". * Chelsea and Stanley previously competed against each other in "Taken to the Cleaners". Background Information Trivia * This was the last produced episode, and was produced on January 25, 2006. * Victor only appears in the beginning of the episode, when they find the paddleball, and does not appear after that. Cast Category:Episodes Category:That's So Raven episodes Category:Crossover episodes